Lindsay Davenport
Lindsay Nicole Davenport is one of the main protagonists of Fraternal Twins. She is the second oldest super kid (by 34 seconds) of the Davenport family, but she is the oldest girl. She is “portrayed” by Kira Kosarin. Personality Lindsay is always thinking ahead. She has plans for her future as a superhero, and plans to help her younger siblings be like her. She is sweet and caring, but often is sarcastic as well. She is very smart, and is quite the opposite of her twin brother, Seth. Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Lindsay and her siblings stay home by themselves while their parents go to their school, Lindsay wants to play it safe and not get into trouble. However, she gets dragged into it by Seth as usual. Science Fair In this episode, Lindsay volunteers to help Katie with her science fair project so she doesn’t feel as under pressure. But gets a little caught up in helping. Prank War In this episode, Lindsay gets into an ultimate prank war with Seth, and enlists help from Katie. However the prank war almost kills all three of them. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Telekinesis * Ice Powers * Intuition Temperary Powers * Fire Powers * Invisibility (glitch, unable to turn off) Other Abilities * Intelligence * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Acrobatics Relationships Family Seth Davenport Main article: Davenport Twins Seth is Lindsay’s twin brother who has Fire Powers and Telekinesis, like she does, they hang out frequently, but it almost always involves them fighting. They tease each other all the time, Seth usually makes Lindsay the target of his pranks, and Lindsay always has to get him out of trouble. Seth is 34 seconds older. Katie Davenport Main article: Lindsay & Katie Katie is Lindsay’s little sister who has the power of Laser Vision, they get along very well, and hang out together a lot too. They will also scheme against Seth sometimes. Unlike the Lindsay is with Seth, Lindsay doesn’t usually fight with Katie, and they would both much prefer to compete together instead of against each other. Nick Davenport Main article: Lindsay & Nick Nick is Lindsay’s little brother who has the power of Teleportation, they are both alike in the sense that they are both usually friendly, and they are both terrible at keeping secrets. They usually don’t hang out much unless they’re with Seth and Katie. They tease each other frequently, and don’t have the closest relationship. Monica Davenport Monica is Lindsay’s mother who has the power of Flight, they have a pretty good relationship, and Lindsay has asked her mom for advice with her love life before. Monica can sometimes be a bit overprotective of Lindsay, and she sometimes thinks her mother is somewhat uncool, but she’s glad her mom doesn’t yell much. Anthony Davenport Anthony is Lindsay’s father who has the power of Super Strength, they usually have a good relationship, but Lindsay does view him as overly stern sometimes. She looks up to her dad as a superhero, and wants to grow up to be like him one day. Lindsay does thinks her dad’s a bit strict, but he’s just looking out for her. Friends Jessica Wishart Main article: Lindsay & Jessica Jessica is Lindsay’s best friend, they always look out for each other, and spend a ton of time together. When Lindsay and her family moved to Jendenville, Jessica was the first friend that Lindsay made. Jessica was the only person outside the League of Heroes to find out that the Davenports are superheroes. Ashley Ashley is one of Lindsay’s close friends, they hang out quite a bit, and Ashley was one of the three friends who Lindsay invited to her sleepover. They both bond over things they have in common, like fashion and shopping, and Lindsay is the one who said that if Ashley wants to be a cheerleader, then she should go try out. Natalie Natalie is one of Lindsay’s close friends, they have many things in common, such as they both like school and want to get good grades, and they hang out a lot. They are in the same math class, and they are both the kids who try their hardest. In Twin It to Win It, Natalie doesn’t get picked for Lindsay’s team, and isn’t happy. Enemies Cassidy Cassidy is the mean girl in Lindsay’s school, they always make fun of each other, and they don’t like each other in the slightest. In Accidentally Popular, Cassidy lets Lindsay into her group because she though she was cool, but then she decided that Lindsay is weird, and kicks her out. They have an antagonistic relationship. Sasha Sasha is Lindsay’s neighbor, they have worked together before, and they can get along sometimes, but they also clash a lot, due to the fact that Sasha is incredibly nosy, and Lindsay and her family are trying to hide a secret. They consider each other to be frenemies since they sometimes get along, but sometimes don’t. Trivia * The opposite of Seth, Lindsay likes having a lot of rules and regulations to follow. * She is 16 years old. * Lindsay likes to compete against her brothers. She would rather compete with Katie than against her. * She is 34 seconds younger than Seth. * Lindsay’s best friend is Jessica Wishart. * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. Category:Main Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Kids Category:Students Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Girls